


Now That's What I Call Tentacle Porn!

by DesertDraggon



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Depression mention, Other, Tentacle Sex, anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel is awake before everyone else, well...those who don't sleep. The Blessed Eternal is feeling a bit lonely, and Eiffel gets to be their meat puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What I Call Tentacle Porn!

**Author's Note:**

> I told u I would do the thing. I just... Took a while. 
> 
> Will I ever write smut without cute cuddles??? NAH

It was early, far too early for Eiffel to be up and about, but night terrors had decided he had enough sleep. With a sigh he busied himself in the galley with making breakfast, some eggs and bacon shoved into the microwave. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and staring blankly at the bright green numbers counting down. A sudden wave of anxiety hit him, his chest getting tight and his head obnoxiously shouting the numbers as they passed. 

He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting it out as he slid down the wall into a little ball. If he were honest, nothing was ok right now; everything ached, his anxiety and depression had skyrocketed and not to mention he had been out of sleep medication for months now. Eiffel didn't think he could cry so much in such little time but here he was, breaking down for the 5th time this morning. It wasn't even 8 AM yet…

His thoughts were interrupted by the Hephaestus creaking rather loudly. A couple thumps accompanying it. He looked up towards one of the air vents curiously before the beeping of the microwave stole his attention again. With a heave he stood up, gripping the counter to steady the sudden dizziness before pulling the microwave open. 

That was when he felt it. The cold brush against his shoulder. He stiffened, holding his breath, listening to the sound of the creaking behind him and his heavy heartbeat. He jumped with a yelp as the tendrils curled their way around him, securing him body in their leafy grip.

“No! Nonononono oh god let me go! Please oh please don't eat me!” He screamed as he struggled. The vines got tighter as they lifted him away.

“Officer Eiffel?” Hera’s console flashed to life, her icon looking confused. 

“Hera get Minkowski the-aaaaaaaaaaa!” He was cut off as the monster dragged him into the vents of the ship. He screamed, struggling to get a hold of some kind of surface, but the blessed eternal moved far too fast. Instead as it pulled him through a sharp turn, he bashed his head into a wall, effectively knocking him out.

\------

When Eiffel came to it was with a start. He gasped and sat up quickly, causing him to groan as nausea hit. He leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes with the base if his palms and dragging in deep shaky breaths. 

With one final sigh, he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, finding himself awestruck. It was like he stepped into a fairytale, the room was covered in vines and various plants, little glowing flowers blossoming from many of them. These flowers gave the room an eery glow, almost alien. A little lamp gave off a warm yellow light near the center of the room, hanging high near the ceiling. The shadows underneath it shifted and caught his eye. Soon he was staring directly into the yellow bulbous eyes of The Blessed Eternal, it’s petals pulled back slightly to reveal it’s shark green teeth and pale pink tongue. Eiffel gulped, slowly rising to stand. It was then he realised the ground was covered in soft moss, the plant squishing into his toes. He relaxed slightly, looking down and finding even smaller glowing flowers growing out of the wet moss. It felt warm and nice, the air did here too, it seemed thicker, more fragrant.

“So….” He whispered, looking back at the bulb head of the plant monster, it’s pretty pink petals ruffling. “What brings me here Audrey the Third? Wanted to show me around? I like what you've done with the place.” 

The plant growled gently, as if thanking him for the compliment. The snap of vines made him jump as he found himself being restrained and pulled closer to the blossom. He yelped, struggling slightly before finding himself suspended in front of the Blessed Eternal.

“C-cmon Blessie let's talk about this!” He chuckled nervously, fearing for his squishy meatbag life. He stilled when he felt the cool brush of a vine creeping down his back under his jumpsuit. It curled into his spine, causing him to wince as it seemed like needles prodded their way into his skin. He gasped when suddenly he heard a voice.

“We will not feast upon you. Worry not, fragile one.” strangely enough it calmed Eiffel down. He felt the needles retract and the vine uncurl from his back, allowing his body to relax slightly. Though he was still shaking, he didn't feel in danger, the tendrils wrapped around him were warm and soothing almost. They grew in numbers sliding against him and suspending him carefully, sending shivers up his spine as they invaded his space.

He yipped when he felt one go for the zipper if his suit, slowly pulling it down so the vines could strip him to just his boxers and a tank. Eiffel couldn't help but gulp, his brain supplied the idea that ‘this is exactly how hentai starts.’ And he blushed, biting his lip. The tendrils snaked across his body, under his shirt and around his waist. It was weirdly comfortable, feeling this thick vine around his stomach. 

“Jeez if I didn't know any better I would say this is getting a little naughty huh?” He joked, cracking a timid smile. The Blessed Eternal purred, the vines squeezing him slightly as if it were saying ‘yes, yes it is.’ Eiffel mouthed an ‘oh’, his face turning bright red in realization. 

The Blessed Eternal took hold of Eiffel’s shirt and lifted it off, its tendrils smoothly leaving and grasping hold of him again as it moved to make way for his shirt. Eiffel shivered at the chill, going even redder at the tentacles sliding down his torso to his boxers.

“I uh, wait why are you?” He was met with a low growl that both scared and aroused him. With a gulp and a nod he relaxed again as the plant monster stripped him if his underwear. He could feel his ears burning with how embarrassed he was, to be fully undressed in front of this creature. It's not like he hasn't thought of it before, but the fact that it was undoubtedly becoming a reality in this moment was exciting and terrifying. His thoughts were cut off by a tendril sliding in between his thighs, caressing the soft skin there. He gasped, shuddering and bucking into the air. The Blessed Eternal let out a low growl, its tendrils tightening again, more being added to the group.

Eventually Eiffel found himself being touched all over. Soft green vines slide around his thighs, kneading the softer between, some sliding across his chest, swirling around his nipples. One gently wound around his neck and up into his face, gently petting his cheek and occasionally drifting to slide against his lips. The officer was reduced to panting and gasping, pleasure flooding through his body and pooling deep inside him. He found himself gazing down at his body, watching the tendrils work. 

The vines had yet to pay any attention to his growing erection much to his disappointment and relief. Instead he found that the plant monster had taken to caressing his backside, sliding in between with a wet tendril and teasing him. Eiffel groaned as finally the tip slipped inside, slowly wriggling to stretch him out. He found himself rocking into it’s touch, moaning as it went deeper and deeper, beginning to thrust into him.

Finally the tendril around his waist uncurled slightly, sliding down his belly and into the soft in-between where his leg met his crotch. It stayed there, gently massaging the skin and making Eiffel whimper. Soon the vine inside him was replaced with a thicker one, causing the man to cry out. It’s pace was much harsher, faster, turning Eiffel into a moaning mess. He bucked his hips into it, causing it to jab deeper and deeper into him. He arched with a shout, his dick bobbing with precum dripping. Everything felt so good, his skin was warm and damp with sweat, his face flushed and lips wet with drool. His eyes glassy and fluttering. A couple vines tousled his curly hair, massaging his scalp.

He nearly cried when a tendril finally worked its way around Eiffel’s hard dick, slick and warm and soft. It slid slowly up and down, the tip caressing the head if his erection, playing with the urethra and occasionally dipping inside. Soon it all became too much, he could feel his balls tightening, threatening to blow, but just as he was about to cum, the tendril dipping inside shoved itself deep into his dick, another winding around his balls, effectively stopping his orgasm. He sobbed a weak and throaty moan, bucking his hips and begging for friction. Instead the tendril in his ass went deeper and deeper inside him filling Eiffel. He felt so unbearably full, almost unable to keep his mouth shut as whimpers and moans escaped him. He chanced a look down at himself, bucking his hips even harder against the vines as he noticed the ones in his ass were so deep the bulged his stomach as they thrusted into him. 

“Oh god, oh fucking Christ, bless, please uh- let me cum. Let me-” he was silenced as a tendril wormed its way in his mouth. The one in his dick thrusted faster as the vine around his balls loosened. 

Eiffel found himself furously humping the vines, his high on its way. Soon the tendril in his dick slid out and squeezed him tightly, sliding quicker up his shaft. Eiffel let out a low long moan as his orgasm hit, racing through his body as he was fucked senselessly by the tendrils of the Blessed Eternal. His cum sprayed onto the blossom below him, its petals shifting in slight disgust. He was left limp and panting, the tendrils inside him sliding out with a slick pop. 

Eiffel’s whole body was shaking from pleasure and exhaustion, he was covered in sweat and cum and whatever slick substance the plant produced. The Blessed Eternal pulled Eiffel close, vines gently caressing his back and head as it tucked him into the mossy bed below. Eiffel sighed a laugh, wrapping his arms around the bulb of the plant monster, burying his face in the soft petals.

“Wow Blessie, that was, woah…” he mumbled breathlessly. The plant bustled, wrapping him tighter in tendrils. Eiffel grabbed ahold of one, twirling it through his fingers and stroking it with his thumb.

“You wouldn't mind if I took a nap here would ya?” He asked sleepily, and the plant responded with a comforting purr. He sighed happily, letting his eyes drift close. 

\-----

A couple hours later Eiffel was awoken by the sound of his phone chirping at him. The pestering of “Hey! Listen!” repeated over and over. He found the plant monster had brought his phone over to him with a huff. He chuckled and grabbed the phone, answering it.

“Yeah Commander?”

“Oh thank god you're alright, where the hell are you Eiffel?!” She ranted, earning a scoff from Eiffel.

“I’m fine, I'm fine. Just had some trouble sleeping. I'm chilling with our dearest Blessed Eternal over here, they wanted some company.” He explained. He wasn't lying per se….

“What! Do you want Lovelace and I to come get you? We can be there-”

“Woah woah woah, chill out there Hunter Cain. I’m fine! Just taking a nap, smelling the flowers, having a lovely chat with my fellow test subject a la Hilbert here.” He interrupted, reaaally not looking forward to having the stickus-up-the-assus squared barging in on him in his birthday suit with the resident hentai dream machine.

“You're not in trouble?” She asked firmly.

“I’m not in trouble. I'll head out when I can ok? Not really feeling up to it right now though, sorry.” He could hear her sigh on the other end.

“Ok. Be careful.” 

“Will do.” And with that they hung up.

Eiffel blew some air and ran a hand down his face. Looking over at the plant monster, who was probably looking at him, he really couldn't tell with those darn bulby eyes.

“So,” he laughed, “What are we now?” The plant monster wrapped him in the face with a tendril, causing Eiffel to giggle.


End file.
